Convulsions
by Aimee Kat
Summary: Jeff and Shawn are going through a rough time in their relationship. What does it take to bring them back together?


A/N- Here is my first slash fic. Sorry if y'all don't like it. I kinda did, so I wrote it. Besides, there aren't enough stories out there about my Shawny. Yes, that is Shawn Michaels, and no, he isn't really mine. I, unfortunately, do not own anyone, I am just using them as my muses for this story, which I hope you will like. BTW, if you ever happen to come across a story by Hearts Desire, please stop by and give her a review, whether you like her story or not (I didn't tell you to, if she asks). She is one of my best best friends and she is going through a tough time.  
  
She recently got some very disturbing news about her family. Her only brother was killed the other day and she was very very close to him. So please send her a review (dear Hearts.....), a flower (@---]---) or a kiss (:*) maybe to cheer her up a bit. And if you are reading any of her stories, don't give up on an update, we are working on one that should be up soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One - Conflict  
by: Aimee Kat  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aww, Jeff, not now. I'm trying to take a shower. I just got don't with my match, I'm all sweaty and bruised." Shawn Michaels protested as he felt Jeff Hardy nip at his shoulder.   
  
  
Jeff moaned and took a seat on a bench, "Ya never wanna anymore."  
  
  
"That's not true, now hand me the shampoo, please."  
  
  
"Not unless we ahre gonna use it as a lubricant." Jeff smiled.  
  
  
"That's gross." Shawn said, dropping his hands to his side and trying to hide a smile, "Wouldn't it burn?"  
  
  
"Well, we won't know unless we try, Ah say."  
  
  
"No, Jeff. Man, someones testosterone level is WAY too high." Shawn said, getting the shampoo himself.  
  
  
"Can Ah do that for you?" Jeff asked a few seconds later.  
  
  
"You'll get your clothes wet." Shawn said, a gentle lather forming on his long hair as he cleaned it.  
  
  
"Not if I don't have them on."  
  
  
"Don't bother, I'm almost done."  
  
  
"You've still got conditioner to do, baby."  
  
  
"Jeff, I'm almost done, just hand me the bottle."  
  
  
Jeff pouted and slapped his hand on the bench, "You're so shady. When was the last time we were even in the shower together?"  
  
  
"Dunno, I don't have a calender."  
  
  
"Very funny. Come on, just a quickie. We haven't done it for a long time. Nearly three whole weeks. Just look at Rob and Mark when they get in here. They are so happy."  
  
  
"I don't WANT to look at them when they get in here. I don't want to see a man sucking another man's dick right after a match with one of them, thanks." Shawn said, giving his hair one last rinse before shutting off the water and wrapping himself in a towel.  
  
  
He walked over to by where Jeff was sitting straddled on the bench and grabbed his duffle bag. Jeff grabbed his arm as Shawn turned around to go get dressed.  
  
  
"Please?" he asked.  
  
  
"You really want it?" Shawn asked.  
  
  
"Yes." Jeff wimpered.  
  
  
"Here. Here's a little kiss to hold you over." Shawn said after pulling on his pants but leaving his shirt undone.  
  
  
He pressed his soft pink lips onto Jeff's. Jeff slowly wrapped his arms around Shawns neck and placed his hands behind Shawn's head, forcing him to kiss him more roughly. He forced Shawn's lips apart and searched the warm, moist, minty cavern with his tounge. Then, Jeff brought his hands to the front and started to fiddle with Shawns belt. Shawn struggled and pulled himself away. He gasped to get his breath back.  
  
  
"Whoa, I didn't know I was that good of a kisser, Shawn." Jeff laughed dto himself.  
  
  
Shawn gave Jeff a hurt kind of look.  
  
  
"What's wrong, Shawn?"  
  
  
Shawn blinked a few times, "I don't want to sound rude or mean or anything but, I said a small kiss, not a lets-take-control-and-suffocate-him-then-we'll-just-fuck-right-here kiss."  
  
  
  
"Damn it, Shawn, we're dating. We've been dating for months. WE've kissed like we just did. We've fucked, my God, we've fucked,best shit of my life. And now, you are making a big deal out of me trying to be affectionate and a few loose fingers? Damn it, Shawn, what the Hell?!"  
  
  
  
"Jeff, can you quit yelling, you are making a scene." Shawn said quietly.  
  
  
Shawn tried to quiet Jeff down by placing a hand on his young lovers shoulder. But Jeff shunned him away.  
  
  
"Tell me what the fuck is up!" he yelled harshly.  
  
  
"Jeff, would you please quit using that word?" Shawn asked.  
  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Shawn. Why won't you let me kiss you? Why won't you let me have sex with you? We've done it all before a million god damn times. I fucking love you, Shawn, but you are fucking killing me by not letting me show you I care."  
  
  
"Well, if you care, why can't you just respect my wishes and-"  
  
  
Rage flashed in Jeffs eyes and he shoved Shawn harshly to the ground. He pounced on him and gave him a hard punch to the face. THen, he must have realized what he did because he got up and stepped back suddenly. Shawn slowly climbed to his feet in shock. Blood ran slightly from his busted lip and he rubbed his cheek slowly.  
  
  
"Ah'll........Ah'll see ya later I guess." he said softly.  
  
  
Shawn grabbed his bag as he said this and left Jeff alone in the locker room.  
  
  
  
A/N- A shortie, I know, but the next one should be longer cause that's when something MAJOR happens!!  
  
  
  
Kisses,  
Aimee Kat 


End file.
